


This Is My Mother

by sonofthanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: Mitchell finally meets Mama Stoll!





	This Is My Mother

Something was up.

Despite Connor talking about introducing his mom to Mitchell, he hadn’t actually made an effort to do it. Every time Mitchell brought it up, Connor seemed to tense; never obviously, but Mitchell knew every emotion his boyfriend had. There was something suspicious there, something that Connor was determinedly denying and hiding but still there. Mitchell finally hauled his boyfriend into the camp showers, checked the stalls to make sure they were alone, then demanded an answer.

Connor closed his eyes. “Ok. I’ll tell you, but first promise me you won’t get angry.”

Mitchell’s eyes narrowed. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!”

“What. Did. You. Do?!”

“Nothing. I mean, literally nothing, as in…I haven’t…you know…I haven’t had the chance to…that is, it’s hard to…”

“Connor…” Mitchell warned, getting angry.

“I haven’t…actually…it’s a funny story, but…I’ve never…mentioned…that we’re…you know…dating.”

“WHAT?!!” Mitchell’s voice skyrocket.

“I’m sorry! I tried to, but she’s scary with relationships. She’s very quick to judge. She’s never liked anybody Travis or I have dated, and I’ve been avoiding this because I didn’t want the fight to start, and…and…”

“And now you’ve promised to put us together without actually telling her in advance.”

“Well…”

“Connor, I’m not some secret shame you can hide in your drawer like ugly pants that feel comfortable. I want to meet her. I want her to know about us, and I want you to introduce us.”

Connor nodded. “I will, I promise.”

“Good. You said she’s coming into town in a few weeks. Can we do it then?”

“That’ll work.”

“Good.” Mitchell kissed him, then suddenly paused and drew back. “One more thing: Promise me right now that you won’t kidnap me and dump the introduction on us. I want to be prepared, and I’d like to get to know at least ONE member of your family with my pants on.”

Connor grinned. “But I like you so much better with your pants off.” He drew Mitchell up and kissed him again, letting his hand fall to his jeans.

Things got a bit out of hand at that point.

Mitchell carefully examined every piece of clothing he owned, determined to make a good impression. The long-awaited meeting was this morning! Carol Stoll had gotten into town last night and he was meeting them for brunch and sightseeing with them. He had arranged to get the weekend out of camp and was getting a ride from Argus, and he had his favorite outfits packed and ready. The only question was what to wear for the all-important first meeting.

Finally, after considerable debate amongst his siblings, he went with a blue collared shirt over khakis. Simple, fashionable, casual but not sloppy, he liked the effect. Argus drove carefully through the city and dropped him off about a block away from the restaurant.

Walking up, the picture of casual elegance, he caught sight of Connor standing outside. Smiling happily, he started forward. Connor rushed up to meet him, looking nervous.

“Hey babe!” Connor smiled warmly at his boyfriend.

“Hey yourself. Is everybody here already? I hope I’m not late.”

Connor hesitated. “Travis is bringing mom now.”

Mitchell stared at him apprehensively. “What is it?”

Connor didn’t answer.

Mitchell studied him, then got it. His eyes widened. “You haven’t told her yet!”

Connor flushed. “It’s not so easy! I kept trying, but…”

A car pulled up, distracting them both. Travis got out, followed by an attractive woman with dark hair. She hugged Connor, then looked questioningly at Mitchell.

“Is this a friend of yours?” She asked. The question was innocent enough, but her voice made it clear she knew it was more than that. Her eyes studied Mitchell appraisingly, and seemed to stare right into his soul.

Connor hesitated again, and Mitchell lost his patience.

“Hi, Ms. Stoll, I’m going to cut right to the chase. I’m Mitchell, and I’m your son’s boyfriend. I’m so sorry Connor hasn’t told you about me yet.” He leaned in conspiratorially and stage whispered, “I don’t know how you’ve put up with him for so long.” Straightening again, he ignored Travis and Connor staring at him with wide eyes and Connor’s frantic head shaking as he continued. “Still, you should know that I love him with all my heart, he loves me, and we’re really, really good together.”

Ms. Stoll hadn’t changed expression at all. Her eyes still bored into Mitchell, judging him. “Are you two sharing a bed?” She demanded.

“NO!” Connor shrieked.

“Yes, ma’am, we are, but if you’re a good judge of character I think you can tell: I don’t sleep around.”

She stared at him silently. Both Travis and Connor looked terrified. Her eyes travelled up and down, taking him in, then looked him in the eye again. Then, the impossible happened: that stern, judging face melted into a warm smile.

“Mitchell.” She took his hand and shook it. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, dear. Please, call me Carol.”

“Thank you Carol.”

Travis’s jaw dropped. Connor cleared his throat. “Mom, I just…”

“Oh hush, dear. How could you not tell me about this wonderful man?” She wrapped an arm around Mitchell. “Dear, do me a favor. Don’t give him any for a few months.”

“Done.” The two of them walked into the restaurant. Connor blinked.

“Wait, wait. You can’t do that to me!” He followed quickly behind them, Travis snorting with laughter.

Brunch wasn’t any better for him. His face burned red as his mother and boyfriend traded stories about him; Mitchell told her about how they got together and some of their dates, while Carol told him stories about Travis and him as babies. Mitchell was staring eagerly as she played with her phone; to Connor’s absolute humiliation she had saved his baby pictures and videos online so she could always access them on her phone. Mitchell howled with laughter at the sight of a three year old Connor and 5 year old Travis thinking they were so sneaky when they stole the cookie jar and hid it with their stuffed animals, not realizing their mom was watching them. Travis was no help at all, eagerly filling in details or reminding their mom of other stories; Connor vowed revenge when Travis brought a girl home to meet mom.

Finally, she put the phone away and they got to talking more about themselves. Carol told him about her job as a reporter and some of the stories she had covered around the world, while Mitchell showed her some of the fashion designs he had come up with and talked to her about camp. As embarrassed as Connor was, he was thrilled that the two of them got along so well.

When their food arrived the two appeared to share a brain, trading food and talking about their favorite sauces. Connor could hardly follow the conversation as they chattered about food then went on to designers then went on to India without slowing down. He settled for watching Mitchell excitedly chatter about his clothes.

Travis nudged him. “I don’t know what they’re saying, but I think you need to dress better to date him.”

Connor grinned. “I’m better dressed than you, loser.”

“Oh come on, I look better than you any day.”

“Both of you hush up. You haven’t worn new clothes in forever; last time we went shopping I literally had to drag you both in by your ears.” Carol studied them firmly, but she had a fond look in her eyes.

“Well, maybe you and Mitchell should pick out new clothes for us.” Travis smirked at Connor, who grinned back.

“Hey, it would keep Mitchell happy, so I don’t mind.”

They turned back, still teasing each other, only to falter at the sight of Carol and Mitchell staring at them, eyes wide.

Mitchell spoke first, his voice breathless with excitement. “Did you just give Carol and I permission to take you both clothes shopping?”

Carol looked just as eager. “I finally get to pick out new clothes for you again?”

Connor’s eyes widened with terror. Travis sat frozen next to him. All either boy could manage was “Ummm…..”

Pulling a pad of paper out of her purse, she began frantically writing, Mitchell commenting the whole way through as they listed all the clothes they were buying. Travis turned desperately to Connor. “Get me out of this!”

“On the count of three, we run!”

Carol looked sharply at them. “Both of you sit right where you are. You aren’t taking this away from us. You both need new outfits anyways.”

“But mom…” Travis actually whined like a kid, and she looked firmly at him.

“Not another word.”

They both knew that tone all too well and bowed their heads in defeat. “Yes, mom.”

As it turned out, shopping was easier than expected. Mitchell and Carol quickly got distracted picking out clothes for themselves, and after giving them several shirts and pants to try on, left the Stoll brothers alone while they compared notes and tried on dozens of outfits and discussed accessories. Travis and Connor quickly got through the clothes they had picked out and played on their phones while the other two changed, offering the occasional compliment as Mitchell and Carol talked about the value of scarves.

Carol pulled a complaining Travis away to look at sweaters, and Mitchell sat next to Connor.

“Your mom is awesome.”

Connor smiled. “Not as great as you. I’m so glad she likes you so much.”

“Me too. You had me worried.”

“ _I_ was worried! She fell in love with you though.” Connor kissed Mitchell’s cheek. “You’re just so damn loveable.”

Mitchell grinned as Travis returned, carrying sweaters. Carol finally had pity on her sons and they bought their clothes before leaving the store.

Lunch wasn’t any different; Carol and Mitchell compared notes on their shopping trip and talked about their favorite outfits and sales while Travis and Connor sat and tried to recover.

Since the two Stoll brothers were so wiped from the shopping trip, they spent the rest of the afternoon at the apartment. To Mitchell’s surprise, they got a group game of poker going; Carol proved more than a match for her sons, and the game was fiercely competitive.

At the end of the night, there was a moment of awkwardness when they were ready to go to sleep; Mitchell slept in Connor’s bed with him so often it was pure habit, and both boys were totally unprepared for Carol asking if Mitchell was sleeping on the couch. After letting them stammer for a moment, she laughed and waved them off. Blushing, they climbed into bed.

The next morning they had breakfast before Carol had to leave for the airport. She hugged Mitchell goodbye after making him promise to include her in his wedding plans while Travis took her things down to his car. Connor went to hug her, but to his surprise she held him back. Holding his shoulders firmly, she looked him in the eye.

“Connor, I love you with all my heart. You are my baby and all I want in life is to see you happy. That being said, this wonderful boy is absolutely perfect. If you wreck this, if you hurt him or drive him away, I swear I will end you where you stand. Got it?”

Connor flushed. “Yes mom. Don’t worry, I love him.”

She nodded and smiled warmly. Hugging him tightly, she kissed her son goodbye.


End file.
